


Morning Troubles

by cc12313



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cc12313/pseuds/cc12313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perry is sick and tired of being woken up every morning listening to Carmilla and Laura. Mattie is just tired of both parties 'banging' entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Troubles

An incessant pounding on the bedroom wall had Matska grabbing for her girlfriend’s pillow, covering her ears with it and trying to muffle the noise. She snuggled her face back into the pillow thinking the commotion had stopped only to hear a giggle through the wall, her girlfriend instantly resuming her thumping.

“Every single morning. Do they not realize people are trying to sleep? I thought you said you would have a talk with your sister. Are you even listening to me?” When Lola received no response she started shaking Mattie’s shoulders receiving a grunt of acknowledgement as a response.

She continued shaking her shoulders all the while shouting “Matska, are you listening to me? Stop pretending to be a sleep, I know you’re awake. MATTIE!”

Perry moved back a bit but remained kneeling on the bed when Mattie ripped the pillow off and turned around to face her, extremely annoyed at being awoken so early in the morning.

“I already asked Carmilla to turn it down a notch, just be thankful you don’t have my hearing or else you would be getting a HD sound of their ‘activities’ rather than the clean muffled version you hear through the walls” She turned back over burying her head in her pillow, willing herself back into the land of dreams she was ripped untimely from.

“Fine” Perry huffed “I don’t know why I bother” flopping back against the headboard creating a creaking sound.

“And yet you do, every morning” Mattie muffled into her pillow but Perry still caught what she had said.

She shifted her legs over the side of the bed and slipped her feet into bunny slippers, the very same ones Matska kept begging her to throw out as she felt she was dating a child. Especially, when Perry wore them on the nights they lay tangled together in bed, or on the couch, watching movies.

“I’m going to go and get breakfast ready” Perry said and left their room, shutting the bedroom door behind her with a loud thud.

She walked past Laura and Carmilla’s door and managed to control her urge to kick it, knowing it would lead to an angry Carmilla confronting her and continued on down the stairs into the kitchen. She was pulling the carton of eggs from the fridge when Mattie came strolling sleepily into the kitchen trying to rub sleep from her eyes. She let her green silk robe open revealing the black silk knee-length nightie underneath. She took a seat at the kitchen counter and a cup of coffee was instantly in front of her. She murmured a thank you not wanting to raise her eyes knowing Perry would go off onto a tirade if she thought she had Matska’s attention.

When Perry realized Mattie was not going to meet her eyes, she launched off into a rant anyway. Telling Matte just how tired she was being woken up morning after morning by Carmilla and Laura. Then going into excruciating detail about the noises that flowed through their walls, like Mattie didn’t hear, sometimes sounding unnatural, proclaiming to once even hearing an actual growl. Mattie hummed every now and again, pretending that she was listening, all the while trying to keep her eyes open.

The noises hadn’t bothered her as much. Being a vampire meant having super hearing and with it came some things that one wished they couldn’t hear. She had since learned how to block things out and regretted not teaching Perry the same skill.

“It’s not just that, I’ve caught them too. Mattie, do you know how hard it is to bleach that image from your brain? Extremely.”

The vampire stared into her cup, that was now near empty, her thoughts starting to become clearer, easing slowly out of that post-sleep haze, she never was a morning person, and sized up the girl, who was now pushing around scrambled eggs on the frying pan. She quietly snuck up behind her just as Perry was on a tirade on how they were the ones in the beginning stages of their relationship and should be the ones constantly trying to rip each others clothes off even if there were people in the room like Carmilla had once tried with Laura. She slipped her arms around Perry’s waist and pulled her flush against her body.

Running her lips along the shell of Perry’s ear, she whispered “Well, we’ll have to fix that now won’t we”

She ghosted her lips along Perry’s neck enjoying the shiver that ran through Lola’s body.

“We can’t! They could come down the stairs at any second” Perry shrugged out of her arms and went back to stirring the eggs unaware of Mattie’s scheming behind her.

Undiscouraged by her girlfriend’s refusal she knew of one way to get what she wanted, especially when it came to Lola. She shook off her robe, letting it fall to the floor and slid one of the straps, of her nightie, half way down her shoulder. She leaned against the counter, her legs crossed in front of her and pushing out her chest slightly, the tight nightie already straining to contain her well endowed breasts from spilling out.

“Lola” she breathed.

She had to stifle a laugh as Lola turned around questioningly only to grip her wooden spoon tightly, near breaking it in half and mouth falling slightly opening when she caught sight of Matska.

Tired of waiting for Perry to make a move, Matska made hers. Within two strides Matska was upon her, kissing her like her life depended on it. As her lips slid across Lola’s she reached down and began unbuttoning the redhead’s own silk pajamas. She slid them off her shoulders and was delighted in her discovery that Perry was not wearing a bra. She palmed her breasts and swallowed the moans that flowed freely from Perry.

She was slightly surprised by Perry sliding her hands down her back, reaching down to the bottom of her nightie, stopping to squeeze her behind before gripping the end of the nightie and started pulling the silk upwards and off her body. Lola dropped it to the floor and stepped back, effectively breaking their kiss, panting heavily. Her pupils dilated when her eyes set sight on the beautiful nude figure of the woman she got to call hers.

One of her hands immediately settled themselves on bare hips while the other slid up her body and tenderly cupped Matska’s cheek, drawing her closer and connecting their lips once more in a gentle embrace. Mattie, unable to control her urges, twirled them around until Lola was pressed against the kitchen counter. Not breaking their kiss she pulled on the backs of Perry’s thighs and pushed her up onto the counter and settled between her legs.

Matska pushed red ringlets behind pale shoulders and placed open mouthed kisses along her neck, slightly distracting her as her hands moved down to Perry’s pajamas bottoms, hooking her thumbs into both waistband’s of her pantie’s and bottoms, she pulled them down. Perry lifting herself upwards to help her lover slid her bottoms off. When Mattie moved back up her body she couldn’t help but compare the look to the raw hunger Mattie got when she smelled blood after not feeding for days. She didn’t have time to think what Matska was planning as the woman pushed her back on the kitchen counter until she lay flat on her back.

She watched as Mattie crawled predatorily over her body, never breaking eye contact as she lowered her mouth to her right breast taking a nipple into her mouth, sucking slightly as her thumb rolled across Lola’s right breast. She shifted, moving Lola’s thigh between her own legs and her own settling between the redheads. She grinded against the pale thigh as Lola pushed herself down upon her own, repeating her actions, groaning loudly. She released the redhead’s nipple with a wet pop and focused on her grinding pushing her upper body up as not to crush the girl beneath her. Her eyes closed and her head tipped back as she let pleasure roll throughout her body oblivious to the looks Perry was giving her.

Lola brought her hands up to Matska’s breast cupping them and once Mattie opened her eyes to look at her, she rolled her nipples between her thumbs. Mattie groaned loud and long as her grinding increased, feeling herself draw closer to that desperately sought climax she clutched at the younger girl's shoulder's.

“Lola…I’m going to…. I’m gonna-…..”

A loud shrieking of “Oh My God” had effectively ruined Mattie’s chance.

She felt Perry clutch desperately at her back as if to have Mattie’s body shield her own. She looked over her shoulder to see a tiny shocked Laura staring mouth agape at the both of them. She watched Laura blink and splutter an apology and run up the stairs as Mattie heard Laura muttering she would never eat off that counter again. She buried her face in the crook of Perry’s neck laughing loudly at their current predicament. At first Perry wanted to throw the older woman off but knowing there was no use now, since Laura had already caught them and left, she calmed herself and stroked Mattie’s hair helping her to further relax.

They stayed that way until a burning smell reached her nose and she looked over to see her frying pan on fire. An unsuspecting Mattie was thrown off and over the kitchen counter, landing on the floor with a loud ‘thud’ as Perry’s shrieking rang loudly in her ears.

“OH MY GOD, MY EGGS”


End file.
